This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to data integration application execution management using both a set of managed nodes and a set of unmanaged nodes. The amount of data that needs to be managed using a set of managed nodes and a set of unmanaged nodes is increasing. As data needing to be managed increases, the need for data integration application execution management using both a set of managed nodes and a set of unmanaged nodes may also increase.